Geflüster und anders
by Levander
Summary: Merkwürdige Dinge tun sich in der Zauberwelt und so kommt es, dass Harry und co. ein Jahr lang in Durmstrange bleiben müssen. Doch auch hier geht das Leben weiter. Sowohl Harry als auch andere Personen zeigen hier ihr wahres Gesicht in Sachen Gefühlen


Kapitel 1 Unerfreuliches  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Harry aus dem Fenster im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in der Hoffnung etwas am Nachthimmel erkennen zu können. Doch da war nichts, außer ein paar Sternen und dem Mond, der die Straßen und Wege in einen hellen Schein tauchte. Einige wenige Wolken zogen am Himmel entlang und ab und zu konnte man die Lichter eines vorbeifliegenden Flugzeuges erkennen. Harry atmete tief ein und fröstelte leicht. Es war für einen Sommer viel zu kalt. Also ging er zum Schrank hinüber, der in seinem Zimmer stand und zog sich einen ausgebeulten Pullover an, der früher einmal seinem Cousin Dudley gehört hat. Harry hatte öfters abgetragene Sachen seines Verwandten an. Die Dursleys, die zu den Muggeln zählten (Nichtmagische Menschen oder Menschen die nicht die Gabe besitzen zu zaubern), waren sehr ordentliche Menschen. Onkel Vernon war eher dick und hatte einen sehr kurzen Hals. Er war der Herr im Haus und behielt Harry die ganze Zeit während des Abendessens im Auge. Nach dem Vorfall mit Tante Magda, die Harry versehentlich gen Decke schweben ließ, war die Stimmung noch angespannter als zu vor. Tante Petunia war pferdegesichtig und hatte den Anteil an Hals, der Vernon zu fehlen schien. Mit Hilfe dessen konnte sie prima die Nachbarn ausspitzeln, während sie die Blumen in den Fenstern goss. Dudley, der Sohn von Tante und Onkel, war beinahe zu verwöhnt und verhätschelt, dass man Probleme hatte ihm in Gesicht zu gucken, da er seine Nase meistens sehr hoch trug. Er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes fett und machte sich auch nicht sonderlich viel daraus. Trotz der Diät, die die Schule Dudleys ihm empfohlen hatte, nahm er gnadenlos zu, denn weder er noch der Rest der Dursleys (ausgenommen Harry, der meistens nur einen viertel dessen bekam, was Dudley und Vernon zusammen verspeisten) hielt sich auch keiner daran. Harry war hier kein gerne gesehener Gast und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als bei seinem Paten Sirius Black zu leben. Das einzige Problem: Sirius war auf der Flucht vor den Wächtern Askabans. Denn angeblich soll er 13 Muggel und 1 Zauberer getötet haben. Harry jedoch wusste es besser und hielt mit ihm Briefkontakt. Seit dem dritten Schuljahr kannten sich die beiden nun und Harry hatte noch zwei Wochen Zeit, bis das fünfte Jahr beginnen sollte. Harry Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun auf einen sich näher bewegenden Punkt am Nachthimmel gezogen und er konnte eine Eule erkennen, die etwas an ihr Bein gebunden hatte. Harry wich vom Fenster zurück und einen Augenblick später flatterte die Eule unter leisem Flügelrauschen in sein kleines Zimmer. Harry löste das Band, was die Eule und den Tagespropheten, die Zeitung, die die Zaubererwelt über die aktuellen Geschehnisse am laufen hielt, von ihrem dünnen Beinchen. Freudig flog die Eule nun in den Käfig Hedwigs, die glücklicherweise nicht da gewesen war und futterte ein bisschen von ihrem Fressen. Anschließend pickte sie Harry, der mittlerweile am lesen war energisch ins Bein und dieser gab ihr einige Gold und Silberstücke als Bezahlung und entließ sie somit wieder nach Draußen. Harry las die erste Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten und erschrak. Er konnte nicht glauben was da stand. Es war viel zu entsetzlich, als das er einfach so darüber hinweg ging. Schnell las er auch den Rest des Artikels und wurde danach nicht weniger froh:  
  
"Dunkle Macht am Wachsen Seit Anfang des Sommer haben Gerüchten zufolge die Anhänger von Du-Weißt- schon-wem ihren Herren gefunden. Dieser ist jedoch noch stark geschwächt. Doch er rüstet auf. Seine Anhänger sollen sich wieder zu ihm gewendet haben und ihn unterstützen. Du-weißt-schon-wer stellt bis jetzt noch keine Bedrohung dar, doch in einigen Tagen oder Wochen könnte er so viel Macht zurück erlangt haben, dass er mühelos sein vor 15 Jahren begonnenes Werk vollenden könnte und die Dunkle Macht wieder an die Spitze der Regierung käme. Der Zaubereiminister C. Fudge entgegnete in einem Interview: "Man soll nicht übertreiben. Schließlich sind es nur Gerüchte und keiner weiß, ob sie stimmen. Man sollte noch keine Panik verbreiten, wenn die Titanic noch nicht am sinken ist." Jedoch zweifeln selbst die Auroren an seinem Wort. Weiterhin wurde das Zeichen von Du-weißt-schon-wem über einem Waldstück gesichtet. Das dunkle Mal hatte einige Zauberer so in Panik versetzt, dass sie sofort gen Süden gezogen sind. Keiner weiß, ob Du-weißt- schon-wer wirklich zurück kommen wird. Nur deuten viele Anzeichen darauf hin."  
  
Harry begann nun zunehmender nervös zu werden. Er fragte sich, ob er Ron und Hermine fragen sollte, was sie davon hielten. Schließlich waren sie seine besten Freunde und waren nicht dumm. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder, da er nicht unbedingt wollte, dass seine beiden Freunde auch so nervös wurden wie er. Vorsichtig legte er die Zeitschrift auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf sein Bett, als plötzlich eine zweite Eule in sein Zimmer geflogen kam. Sie trug einen Brief, den Harry schon erwartet hatte. Er trug das Zeichen Hogwarts auf dem Briefumschlag und Harry nahm ihn der Eule sofort ab. Diese blieb nicht einmal für einen kleinen Imbiss da sondern rauschte sofort weiter, als wenn sie noch andere Aufträge zu erfüllen hätte. Harry öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, Es erfreut uns nicht ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass dieses Jahr kein Unterricht an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zaubererei stattfinden wird. Auf Grund der gegebenen Umstände ist Hogwarts nicht länger sicher und die Gefahr wäre zu groß, dass der dunkle Herrscher an seine frühere Schule zurückkehrt und Schaden anrichtet. Wir handeln nur in ihrem Interesse."  
  
Harry wurde bleich. Wie konnte so etwas sein? Schließlich war Hogwarts sein Zuhause und wenn er dort nicht hinkonnte, sondern ein ganzes Jahr bei den Dursleys verbringen musste ... schnell las er weiter.  
  
"Jedoch haben wir nicht vor den Unterricht dieses Jahr ganz ausfallen zu lassen. Stattdessen hat sich freundlicher Weise die Schule Durmstrange bereiterklärt die Hogwartsschüler aufzunehmen und sie zu beherbergen."  
  
Durmstrange? Er sollte also wirklich auf diese Schule gehen? Das war schrecklich. Letztes Jahr hatte er schon Erfahrungen mit Schülern dieser Schule gemacht, beim Trimagischen Turnier. Doch ganz und gar dort für ein Jahr zu bleiben? Es hieß, dass an dieser schule sogar die schwarze Magie gelehrt wurde. Das alles machte Harry sehr zu schaffen.  
  
"Kommen sie wie gewohnt zum Schuljahresbeginn zum Gleis 9 ¾ und bringen sie alle Bücher und Umhänge mit, die im Anhang aufgezählt werden. Danken sie dem Direktor Igor Karkaroff, der uns den Aufenthalt in Durmstrange ermöglicht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall"  
  
Harry war sprachlos. 


End file.
